The Missing in 1885
by Cream96
Summary: Shadow gets extremely FAT! And who's gonna help him lose some pounds?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

4

Characters:

Sonic

Tails

Amy

Shadow

Blaze

Silver

The Missing in 1885

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver lived at a western place, because it's the year 1885. Everyone except Shadow was at Silver's café. Silver makes the best desserts ever. He makes apple pies, blueberry pies, cupcakes, cakes, cookies, cinnamon rolls, cinnamon doughnuts, and all that other stuff.

"Silver I need another cake over here!" Sonic called out, from table number 1. Sonic wore a light blue tuxedo and a light blue hat.

"You just want to get fat, don't you Sonic," Blaze said. Blaze wore a light purple dress and some white gloves.

"Why would I get fat, I already ate 16 cakes and I'm still my regular size," Sonic said, as he patted his stomach.

"You must have air bubbles in your stomach," Tails said, as he drunk some of his coffee. Tails wore a gold tuxedo and a gold hat.

"Sonic I don't think you're getting fat!" Amy exclaimed, happily. Amy wore a red dress and some pink gloves. Silver ran over to their table with a chocolate cake. Silver just wore a black tie around his neck.

"Here's your chocolate cake, Sonic," Silver said, as he sat the cake on the table. Sonic licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. They watched Sonic tear up the cake. Sonic finished the cake in 5 seconds. Sonic had chocolate all over his mouth.

"You know, you're gonna have to pay for all 17 cakes," Silver said.

"Tails can you just give me some money?" Sonic begged. Tails shook his head. Sonic put his hand on Silver's shoulder.

"Silver you're my man, right?" Sonic asked.

"Uh yeah," Silver said.

"That means I don't have to pay," Sonic said, happily.

"Fine, but next time you're paying," Silver said, as he walked back to where he was.

"Hey guys have you seen Shadow?" Amy asked, as she looked around the café.

"The last time I saw him was when I woke up this morning," Tails said.

"I didn't see him today," Blaze said.

"Sonic did you see him?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"I don't know," Sonic replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"We have to go find him. Don't you remember what happened when he turned fat!" Amy exclaimed.

Flashback

Shadow was at Silver's café eating lots of desserts. He was fat as the guy that eats a dozen milkshakes, 15 t-bone steaks, and gobbles up 14 apple pies. Shadow put a whole cupcake in his mouth and chewed it up. "Shadow if you keep this up you'll die," Amy said.

"You're right I should stop," Shadow said, as he looked at the cookies on his plate. He licked his lips. Amy grabbed the plate of cookies and put it in the trash.

End Flashback

Everyone just stared at Amy with their eyes widen. "That's how Shadow got fat," Sonic said, smiling.

"Then how did he get thin again?" Blaze asked.

"He was working out," Amy replied. They started to laugh.

"So you mean to tell me that fat thing was working out!" Sonic said, through laughter. Amy started to laugh too. Everyone stopped laughing.

"I'm going to help Silver," Blaze said, as she got up and walked away.

"So are you guys going to help look for Shadow?" Amy asked, happily.

"Yeah will help," Sonic said, as he whipped some chocolate off his mouth. Amy, Sonic, and Tails left the café.

"So where should we start?" Sonic asked, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"We can start asking animals if they saw him," Amy replied.

"Me and Tails will go this way," Sonic said, as they walked east. Amy walked west. Sonic and Tails walked on the dirt and past some wooden house's.

"Man Sonic after those cookies I ate I started felling sick," Tails said, as he held his stomach.

"You feel like you have to puke?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied, as he ran in a bathroom that was next to them. After 5 minutes Tails came out the bathroom.

"I feel much better," Tails said, as he grinned.

With Amy

Amy was talking to a purple male hedgehog. He wore a black tuxedo and some black shoes.

"So you never seen a black and red hedgehog," Amy said.

"Didn't see him come by here," he said.

"Can you help me find him?" Amy asked, sweetly.

"Yeah I'll help," He replied.

"My names Amy," Amy said, as she put her hand out so he can shake it.

"My name is Noir," he said, as he shook Amy's hand.

With Sonic and Tails

"Tails we've been walking for hours and still didn't see Shadow," Sonic said.

"I know. We should just check the restrooms," Tails said.

"Maybe you're right," Sonic said, as he walked in the men's bathroom. There was a girl in the men's room. "What the heck are you doing in the men's room?" Sonic asked. She just stared at them. "You must be Shadow," Sonic said, as he took the mask off her face. It was Shadow.

"Shadow where have you been?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Shadow replied.

"Come on shads let's get back to Silver's café and tell Amy that we found you," Sonic said. After they went and got Amy the went to Silver's café to celebrate.

"Shadow I'm so happy that you're okay," Amy said, as she hugged him. Shadow hugged her back.

"Silver I would like an apple pie," Sonic said, as he put a 5 dollar on the counter.

"Coming right up," Silver said, as he grabbed the 5 dollar and walked in the back. Blaze was in the back making a cake. Silver came back out and gave Sonic the apple pie.

"This is going to be excellent," Sonic said, as he licked his lips.

THE END

Did I do good on this chapter. Review my story and tell me if I messed up on anything.


	2. Blaze's Cousin

I'm finally finished with chapter 2! Thanks chaogirl101 for the review!

The Missing in 1885

Chapter 2: Blaze's Cousin

In Silver's café, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Blaze were sitting at a table. Sonic was eating a vanilla cake, and everyone was just watching him.

"Hey Sonic, how many cakes did you eat?" Tails asked. Tails was wearing the same gold tuxedo and a gold hat.

"Like about 20, probably 23," Sonic replied, as he patted his stomach. Sonic was wearing his light blue tuxedo and the same light blue hat.

"Hey guys, my cousin Glazy is coming today!" Blaze exclaimed, happily. Blaze wore a red dress and red gloves.

"How old is she?" Amy asked. Amy wore a light purple dress and some light purple gloves.

"She's 14, like me!" Blaze replied.

"I hope she's hot," Sonic teased. Silver came running over with a plate of cupcakes.

"Here's your cupcakes, ladies," Silver said, as he sat the plate on the table next to Amy and Blaze.

"Thanks sweetie," Blaze said, as she brought Silver into a kiss. They parted and Silver blushed. Silver walked away. Sonic was smiling at Blaze. "Who are you staring at?" Blaze asked, as she frowned.

"Nothing," Sonic said, through laughter. Blaze looked out the window and a saw carriage pulled in front of the café. A light yellow cat stepped out of the carriage. She wore a light green dress, light green high heals, and light green gloves. Blaze ran out of the café.

"Glazy, it's so nice to see you!" Blaze exclaimed, as she hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Blaze," Glazy said, as she returned the hug. They released from the hug and ran in the café. They ran up to Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Glazy," Blaze said. After they told their names someone came bursting through the door. It was something big.

"What is that!" Sonic yelled, as he pointed at the fat person who came through the door.

"It's Sh….Sh….Shadow….." Tails said, as his eyes widened. Shadow was fatter than last time. He's stomach was just sagging down to the ground you couldn't even see is legs nor his feet, and his stomach was round and big.

"Yo Silver, I'm starved!" Shadow said, in a deep voice. Shadow started to walk to the front counter, he harder couldn't even walk, and it looked like he couldn't even run. Shadow sat on a chair that was in front of the counter. As soon as he sat on the chair it broke into tiny pieces. So he decided to sit on floor.

"Wha….wha….wha…what would you like Sha…Shadow?" Silver asked, nervously.

"I would like a dozen milk shakes, a dozen cakes, a dozen t-bone steaks, a dozen doughnuts, a dozen ice cream cones, and a dozen cookies," Shadow replied, in a deep voice.

"We….don't….have….t….t…bone….st….steaks…here," Silver replied, shakily.

"Then give me something sweet," Shadow said. Silver ran in the back. Shadow turned look behind him and saw that everyone was staring at him. "What are you all looking at? Eat!" Shadow yelled. They were still staring at him. "EAT!!" Shadow shouted, angrily. Then everyone started to eat. Glazy caught Shadow's eye. "Wow, she's so beautiful," Shadow thought. Shadow looked at his fat stomach, Shadow got up and started walking towards the table Glazy was at. It took him 10 minutes to get to the table. He stood next to Glazy. Glazy turned and looked at him. She gulped.

"B…Blaze….why…..is this fat person standing next to me?" Glazy asked, as she gulped again.

"Oh….that's just Shadow, and Shadow this is my cousin Glazy," Blaze said. Shadow smiled at Glazy.

"What's you name, sweet thang?" Shadow asked. Glazy fainted and fell off her chair. Glazy woke up in café. Shadow was standing next to her. She fainted again. Then she woke up in the café. Shadow stood next to her and smiled. She was about to faint again. "No, please don't faint again!" Shadow exclaimed, sadly.

"I'm allergic to fat guys," Glazy said, as she sneezed a fake sneezed. Shadow sighed sadly. Blaze whispered something in Glazy's ear, Glazy shook her head at Blaze.

"Mr. Shadow your dozen milk shakes, dozen cakes, dozen doughnuts, dozen cupcakes……Silver was cut off by Sonic.

"Alright, Silver we get it!" Sonic yelled, angrily. Shadow walked over to the counter with Silver and it took him 10 minutes to get there. Shadow grabbed a cupcake and he was about to put it in his mouth, but instead he put it back on the plate.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Shadow said, as started to walk towards the door.

"Bye, bye fatso," Sonic said, as he waved. Shadow stopped walking and turned to face Sonic.

"What did you say?" Shadow asked, angrily.

"Wanna fight fat boy!" Sonic exclaimed, as he got up off his chair and in front of Shadow from the distance. Shadow started to run towards Sonic. He was running really slow, slower than he walks. Sonic just yawned, and crossed his arms. Shadow was still running slowly. "Hey Silver give me a smoothie, will ya," Sonic said, as he yawned again.

"Coming right up," Silver said, as he walked in the back. Seconds past, Silver came back with a light blue smoothie. He handed it to Sonic and Sonic handed him a 5.00 bill. Sonic drunk all his smoothie in one sip. He slammed the cup on the counter. Sonic had blue smoothie all over his mouth. Shadow finally made it to Sonic.

"I've got you now," Shadow said, breathing heavily from all that running. Shadow was about to grab Sonic, until he moved out the way. That made Shadow fall on his face.

"Fat people just don't understand," Sonic said, as he shook is head. Sonic went to his table and sat back down on his chair.

"That was really mean, Sonic," Amy said, angrily.

"What! It's not my fault he's fat!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow was still lying on the floor. A tear rolled down his cheek. Glazy felt bad for him and took Blaze's advice. (Blaze gave Glazy advice when she whispered in Glazy's ear)

7 hours later, it was night time, Shadow was sleeping in his bed, in his cabin. Shadow woke up by his door shutting.

"Who's that? Sonic is that you?" Shadow called. Then someone black walked in his room. It turned on the light. It was Glazy. "Glazy what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Get up fat boy, we're gonna lift some weights," Glazy said, as she walked away.

THE END

I liked this chapter, was it funnier than the first? Review and tell me what you think! And thanks again chaogirl101 for the review!


	3. The Extreme Workout

**The Missing in 1885**

**The Missing in 1885**

**Chapter 3: The Extreme Workout**

At Silver's café Sonic, Blaze, Amy, and Tails were sitting at a table. Sonic was eating a strawberry cake. Sonic ate it all in 5 seconds. Sonic was wearing a dark purple tuxedo, and a dark purple hat.

"Sonic, how many cakes did you eat?" Tails asked. Tails was wearing a dark orange tuxedo, and a dark orange hat.

"Like about 40 in row, none stop," Sonic replied, as he patted his stomach.

"Hey, have you guys seen Glazy?" Blaze asked. She was wearing a hot pink dress, and some hot pink gloves.

"No, I haven't seen Shadow ether," Amy said. Amy wore a light purple dress, and light purple gloves.

"Silver, I need another cake over here!" Sonic called. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Cakes, what the heck is wrong with, Sonic," Silver mumbled, to himself.

"I heard that!" Sonic shouted. Silver growled then walked in the back

**With Glazy and Shadow**

Glazy and Shadow were at Glazy's house in her fitness room. They were doing a extreme workout. Glazy was curling some 30 pound weights in each hand and Shadow was curling some 1 pound weights in each hand. Glazy put her weights down.

"Come on Shadow, you can do better than that," Glazy said. Shadow put his weights down, breathing heavily. Shadow was still fatter than ever. "Come on Shadow, you're going to run on the treadmill," Glazy said, as she walked over to the treadmill. Shadow was walking very slow, taking tiny steps. Glazy rolled her eyes. Shadow got to the treadmill in 10 minutes.

"Okay, I'm here," Shadow said.

"Now step on the treadmill, and I'll turn it on," Glazy said. As soon as Shadow stepped on it, it broke into millions of pieces. Glazy's jaw dropped open.

"Oops, sorry," Shadow said.

"It's okay, you'll just do the running the old fashion way," Glazy said. Shadow nodded. Glazy and Shadow went outside. "Okay, I want you to run around this whole house 5 times fast," Glazy said.

"Okay," Shadow said, sadly. Shadow got in a running position.

"Ready….set….GO!" Glazy shouted. Shadow started to run slowly. He was running slower than he walks. It was like he wasn't moving at all. An hour has past; Shadow wasn't even near 5 times around the house. He just took like 2 or 3 steps. "Stop!" Glazy said. Shadow stopped, and fell to the ground breathing heavily. "Shadow, something is terribly wrong with you," Glazy said, as she walked over to him.

"What…am…I…gonna…do?" Shadow asked, out of breath.

"Here's an idea, don't eat in 5 days," Glazy suggested.

"I have to eat," Shadow said.

"Trust me, Shadow," Glazy said. Shadow nodded slowly. "Yeah right, I'm gonna listen to this fool," Shadow thought, as he frowned at her. "Shadow I'm serious, do not eat in 5 days!" Glazy exclaimed.

**The End**

**How was it? Was it cool? And thanks for the reviews chaogirl101!**


	4. Get's Close

The Missing in 1885

**The Missing in 1885**

**Chapter four: Gets Close**

At Silver's café, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, and Tails were at a table together. Sonic and Tails were tearing up blueberry cakes.

"Tails, how many cakes did you eat?" Blaze asked. Blaze was wearing a golden dress, and golden gloves.

"I don't know, I think I ate 58," Tails replied, as he burped. Tails was wearing a red tuxedo and a red hat.

"Sonic, how many cakes did you eat?" Amy asked, sweetly. Amy was wearing a black dress, and black gloves.

"Maybe 57," Sonic replied. Sonic was wearing a black tuxedo, and a black hat.

"Tails, I can't believe you're eating cakes like Sonic now," Blaze said.

"I can't help it, it's just so good! Silver, I need another cake over here!" Tails shouted.

"Silver, don't forget about me!" Sonic shouted. Silver growled then walked in the back.

"Sonic, we're both wearing black today!" Amy exclaimed, joyfully. Sonic sighed, and looked at his clothes. Suddenly Glazy walked in the café. She walked towards the table Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Blaze was at.

"Hey guys," Glazy said, as she sat next to Blaze.

"Hey beautiful," Sonic said. Glazy rolled her eyes. Silver came over to the table with two chocolate cakes. He gave one Tails and gave one to Sonic. Tails and Sonic were ripping the cake apart. Tails grabbed a piece of cake with his hand and stuffed it into his mouth.

"So good," Tails said, as he stuffed some more cake into his mouth.

"That's the spirit little buddy," Sonic said, as he also stuffed some cake into his mouth.

"Hey Sonic, I'm beautiful too right?" Amy asked.

"Heh," Sonic said. Amy had tears in her eyes. Sonic looked at her and saw that she was about to cry. "You're really beautiful, Amy," Sonic said. Amy frowned at him.

"You don't mean it," Amy said, as tears ran down her cheeks. Amy got up and grabbed Tails's cake. She then splattered it in Sonic's face. "There, I feel better now," Amy said, as she sat back down on her seat.

"Hey Glazy, where's Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"He's at home," Glazy replied, as she smiled.

**At Shadow's house**

Shadow flopped down on his bed. He sighed, and his stomach growled.

"I've gotta eat someth'in!" Shadow exclaimed, as he got up off the bed. He walked into his kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a left over meat loaf out and a chicken bowl out. He closed the refrigerator and sat the food on the table. As soon as Shadow was about to eat it, someone came through the door. It was Sonic, and he had a gun.

"Freeze!" Sonic shouted, as he pulled the trigger. It shot Shadow, and everything went black. Shadow woke up on his bed. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, and Glazy standing on the side of the bed. Shadow tried to move his arms and legs, but failed.

"What are you guys doing to me?" Shadow asked.

"You're learning how to not eat," Glazy said, as her Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Blaze left the room.

"Don't you leave me in here! NOOOOO!!" Shadow shouted.

**The End**

**The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.**


	5. Back To Normal

**The Missing in 1885**

**Chapter Five: Back To Normal**

At Silver's café Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, and Glazy were sitting at a table together. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were tearing up chocolate cakes.

"Amy how many cakes did you eat?" Blaze asked. She was wearing a violet dress and violet gloves.

"I think I ate 84, but I'm not fat," Amy replied, as she patted her stomach. She was wearing a white dress and white gloves.

"I just can't believe Sonic and Tails talked you into eating a bunch of cakes, Amy," Glazy said. She was wearing a gold dress and gold gloves.

"Hey Silver, I need another cake over here!" Sonic called. Silver growled and went in the back. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a white hat.

"I need one too!" Tails yelled. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a black hat.

"Don't forget about me, Silver!" Amy called.

"Guys, I'm gonna check on Shadow," Glazy said, as she got up off her seat. She left the café, and went to Shadow's house. She walked in Shadow's room. He was still tied to the bed, but there was one thing that was different about him. He wasn't fat anymore. He was his normal size. "Shadow, you're back to normal!" Glazy exclaimed, as she untied his arms and legs from the bed.

"Don't you ever tie me up again," Shadow said, as he frowned at her. Glazy gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't you ever get fat again," Glazy said. Shadow nodded.

**Complete**

**This story is complete! Thanks for reading! Bye, bye!**


End file.
